


100 Momentos

by crusheidi



Series: 100 Momentos [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónUn vistazo a 100 momentos aleatorios en las vidas de DongHae y EunHyuk en su primer año juntos, contados en drabbles de 100 palabras.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 100 Momentos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591414
Kudos: 2





	1. Choque

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511) by [our_ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_ballad/pseuds/our_ballad). 



Su primer beso está lejos de ser hermoso, pero para Donghae y Eunhyuk, es absolutamente perfecto.

Eunhyuk está tan nervioso, tan increíblemente nervioso que casi no da con la boca de Donghae.

Donghae no lo hace mejor. Simplemente se queda allí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando que los labios de Eunhyuk finalmente presionen contra los suyos.

No dura más de unos pocos segundos, pero para ambos hombres, es un momento de total deleite, un deseo cumplido.

Después del siguiente beso, ninguno recordará la incomodidad de su primer beso.

Solo recordarán la noche en que sus labios chocaron entre sí por primera vez.


	2. Oscuridad

Mientras Donghae está ocupado riéndose del tráiler de una nueva película de dibujos animados, Eunhyuk no puede dejar de mirar el reposabrazos entre ellos y la mano que tan desesperadamente desea sostener.

Quiere ser valiente y tomar la mano de Donghae, pero falla miserablemente.

Decide esperar a que el teatro atenúe las luces para volver a intentarlo, pero a medida que el cine se oscurece, suspira, incapaz de hacerlo.

Eunhyuk frunce el ceño, pero momentos después, sonríe alegremente al hombre que está a su lado.

Donghae es el más valiente de los dos mientras agarra la mano de Eunhyuk en la oscuridad.


	3. Inútil

Es absolutamente inútil negar a Donghae cualquier cosa que quiera.

Es una fuerza de la naturaleza que Eunhyuk no puede negar, no importa cuánto lo intente a veces. El más joven de los dos siempre logra abrirse camino en casi todo.

Pero eso realmente no molesta a Eunhyuk; deja que Donghae gane.

En su mayoría todo lo que quiere Donghae es más cariño.

Mucho.

Todo el tiempo.

Más tiempo agarrándose de las manos.

Más tocarse.

Más besos.

Más caricias.

Más tiempo juntos.

Más todo.

Eunhyuk intenta resistir, pero es absolutamente inútil.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer el joven es hacer pucheros y Eunhyuk se rinde.


	4. Errático

Su quinta cita es un desastre.

Eunhyuk llega tarde y solo logra atrapar a Donghae mientras se aleja del restaurante.

Se disculpa y es perdonado, pero la cita solo empeora.

El camarero derrama la comida de Eunhyuk en el regazo de Donghae. Eunhyuk golpea su copa de vino mientras trata de ayudar a limpiar.

Donghae está enojado; es la primera vez que Eunhyuk lo ve tan enojado.

Eunhyuk está asustado. Parece que no puede respirar. No puede dejar de pasar la mano por su cabello.

Eunhyuk se disculpa al final de la noche y se aleja rápidamente.

Donghae solo se ríe y lo besa.


	5. Amado

Solo han estado saliendo durante un mes, pero Donghae ya está enamorado.

Todo lo que puede pensar es en Eunhyuk.

La forma en que muestran sus encías cuando sonríe y la forma en que siempre trata de ocultar ese hecho.

La forma en que sus labios se mueven tan sensualmente cuando dice "Donghae".

La forma en que siempre pasa sus dedos por su cabello cada vez que se avergüenza.

Espera que Eunhyuk sienta lo mismo. Quiere que el otro hombre lo ame.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien se ha sentido así por él.

Quiere ser amado.

Amado por Eunhyuk.


	6. Suave

—Realmente, realmente me gustan tus labios —susurra Donghae mientras chupa suavemente el labio inferior de Eunhyuk.

Han estado besándose en el sofá de Donghae durante los últimos veinte minutos, sin querer moverse de allí.

Sus cervezas en la mesa ahora están calientes.

Eunhyuk gime mientras el hombre más joven mueve sus besos hasta la línea de su mandíbula.

—Son suaves; no puedo tener suficiente.

Eunhyuk se ríe suavemente antes de que Donghae vuelva a mordisquear ligeramente su labio inferior. Provoca al hombre mayor con la lengua antes de volver a besarlo.

Eunhyuk solo gime mientras deja que Donghae juegue con él.


	7. Sostener

—¡Tada! —grita Donghae mientras tira de Eunhyuk hacia la calle.

Eunhyuk inmediatamente da un paso atrás hacia su edificio de apartamentos.

—Sé que dije que quería intentar esto, pero creo que... creo que he cambiado de opinión.

Donghae se ríe mientras Eunhyuk se mueve aún más lejos de la acera.

—Vamos, Hyukkie. Será divertido.

Eunhyuk tiene un poco de miedo, pero también está increíblemente excitado por el aspecto que tiene Donghae sobre su motocicleta.

Donghae sostiene el casco plateado que compró para Eunhyuk el día anterior.

—Sólo tienes que aferrarme a mí con fuerza. Prometo que te mantendré a salvo.


	8. Encadenar

Eunhyuk puede sentir los ojos mirándolo mientras revuelve un poco de ramen.

Gira la cabeza para encontrar a Donghae observándolo.

—Hae, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Eunhyuk pregunta, sacando a Donghae de su ensueño.

—Tienes un lindo trasero.

Eunhyuk sonríe maliciosamente hacia su novio y apaga rápidamente la estufa. Parece que la cena tendrá que esperar por ahora.

Donghae hace un lindo sonido de mordida. —Quiero morderlo.

—Oh, ¿quieres?

—Sí. Ahora mismo.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

Donghae sonríe mientras empieza a girar un par de esposas en su dedo.


	9. Roto

Silencio.

Donghae mira a Eunhyuk sin comprender, sin saber qué decir.

Eunhyuk abre la boca, pero nada sale. Se parece a un pez que traga aire. Está molesto pero no quiere asustar a Donghae.

—Hyukkie, yo...

Donghae intenta disculparse, pero la expresión de la cara de Eunhyuk le impide continuar.

Entonces, de repente, Eunhyuk se está riendo. Se ríe tan fuerte que cae al suelo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? Acabo de romper tu televisor.

Eunhyuk se acerca para abrazar a su torpe novio.

—Hae, recuérdame que nunca te lleve a un museo. Nunca.

Donghae hace pucheros antes de que Eunhyuk lo bese.


	10. Precioso

Donghae separa el cabello de la frente de Eunhyuk mientras yacen en la cama. Hace frío esa noche. Esa fue toda la excusa que Donghae necesitaba para llevar a su novio a la cama.

Le gusta mirar a Eunhyuk durmiendo a su lado.

Han estado juntos por dos meses, y no se cansa de ver a Eunhyuk dormir. A menudo se despierta temprano para mirarlo.

La boca de Eunhyuk es la característica favorita de Donghae.

Le encanta cómo forman las palabras y cómo se sienten en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente adora es cómo Eunhyuk frunce los labios mientras duerme.

Es absolutamente precioso.


	11. Hacendoso

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae pregunta, entrando a su baño.

Eunhyuk salta cuando escucha la voz de Donghae y deja caer los artículos de aseo en su mano.

—Hae...

—¿Estás limpiando mi baño?

—¿No? —responde Eunhyuk.

Donghae sacude la cabeza y recoge los artículos de aseo del suelo. Rápidamente los empuja de regreso a donde estaban antes de que fueran tocados.

—Hae, deberías tirar la mayoría de esos. Están vacíos.

Donghae mira a Eunhyuk. —¿Por qué necesitas organizar todo?

—Solo quería que fuera más fácil para ti encontrar las cosas.

Tienen su primera pelea real esa noche.


	12. Té

—Hae, te traje un poco de té —grita Eunhyuk mientras entra en el apartamento de Donghae. El más joven de los dos está enfermo—. Y un poco de sopa.

—Gracias, Hyukkie —es apenas un susurro, pero Eunhyuk aún se las arregla para escuchar a Donghae.

Encuentra a su novio envuelto en una manta en el sofá, con pañuelos desechados en el suelo y una papelera de emergencia cerca de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Habría venido antes.

—No quería perturbar tu almuerzo con tus amigos —responde Donghae dócilmente.

—Lo habrían entendido, Hae —Eunhyuk ayuda a Donghae a sentarse y con cuidado comienza a darle la sopa.


	13. Retorcido

Eunhyuk está agotado; Donghae a menudo le hace eso.

Es una bola de energía, y Eunhyuk ama eso de él.

—Hyukkie —gime Donghae junto a su oreja. Pasa sus uñas suavemente por el camino feliz de Eunhyuk.

—Mhmm, Hae. No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo. No todavía.

—Eso está bien —responde Donghae. Hay un indicio de maldad en cómo lo dice.

Eunhyuk no se lo pierde.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, Donghae está a horcajadas en su cintura y retorciendo una funda de almohada alrededor de los brazos de Eunhyuk.

—Parece que te gusta atarme.

Donghae sonríe y comienza a mover sus caderas.


	14. Eco

—Aquí abajo es espeluznante —se queja Eunhyuk. Ha seguido a Donghae hasta el sótano de la casa de sus padres. Esta es la primera vez que cena con los padres de Donghae.

—Bueno, tú fuiste quien dijo que querías ver mis diarios de la escuela —Donghae responde desde el otro lado del gran espacio.

—Pensé que estarían en tu viejo dormitorio, no en esto... —Eunhyuk comienza a discutir, pero antes de que pueda terminar, grita. El sonido rebota en las paredes causando que Donghae golpee algunas cajas.

—¡Qué demonios, Hyuk!

—Había una araña en mi brazo.


	15. Calma

—¿Te duele? —Donghae pregunta tímidamente.

Hace una mueca cuando Eunhyuk lo mira. El hombre mayor sigue frotándose el codo izquierdo y girando el hombro.

La idea de Donghae era tener sexo en la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo, la mesa de la cocina se rompió.

Eunhyuk, que había estado sentado encima, cayó hacia atrás sobre su brazo, empeorando cuando Donghae cayó sobre él, lo que le dio más peso.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea de que eso pasaría. Quítate la camisa. Te daré un masaje en el brazo.

Eunhyuk hace lo que se le dice y deja que Donghae lo haga sentir mejor.


	16. Pelea

Donghae está alejando a Eunhyuk del bar donde el ex novio de Donghae está bebiendo con un grupo de personas.

—Ignoralo; está borracho. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está diciendo.

—¿Ignoralo? Es un imbécil ¿Qué derecho tiene para decirte esas cosas?

Eunhyuk está furioso. El ex de Donghae comenzó a tener problemas con la pareja desde que notó su llegada.

Durante unos minutos más, pretenden ignorarlo, pero cuando menciona cómo Donghae volverá arrastrándose hacia él, Eunhyuk pierde la paciencia.

Más tarde esa noche, Donghae cuida los cortes y moretones a lo largo de la mandíbula de Eunhyuk.


	17. Desnudo

Eunhyuk está demasiado ocupado mirando al hermoso hombre desnudo en el centro de su cama para recordar el desastre que Donghae hizo en su cocina intentado cocinar la noche anterior.

Normalmente, Eunhyuk lo estaría limpiando apresuradamente, pero en este momento, no le importa lo suficiente como para lidiar con eso.

Se acurruca contra Donghae y traza una raya por su columna con su dedo.

—Mhmm, eso se siente bien —gime Donghae.

—Puedo hacerte sentir muy bien.

Donghae gime de nuevo al sentir la erección de Eunhyuk junto a su cadera.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —responde rápidamente Eunhyuk, acercando a Donghae.


	18. Empuja

—¡Solo mételo ya! —Donghae grita, tratando de hacer que Eunhyuk se apure.

—Espera. No seas tan impaciente, Hae.

—He estado esperando los últimos cinco minutos. Se supone que esto es rápido.

Eunhyuk chasquea los dientes con frustración antes de deslizar la espada de plástico en una ranura en la parte frontal del barril de plástico, pero rápidamente la retira.

—¡Oh, vamos! Solo empújalo en una de las ranuras.

—No quiero perder —Eunhyuk desliza la espada en otra ranura.

El pirata salta del barril.

Donghae sonríe.

—Quítate el pantalón, Hyukkie.


	19. Vivo

La pareja está tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando bajan de su éxtasis después del sexo.

—Por un minuto pensé que me estaba muriendo —bromea Donghae mientras se sienta en el suelo. Eunhyuk se da vuelta a su lado; todavía está respirando pesadamente.

—La próxima vez, ¿podemos al menos intentar llegar al dormitorio? Mis rodillas me están matando.

Donghae se ríe mientras presiona un beso en la frente de Eunhyuk.

—No puedo hacer ninguna promesa.

Eunhyuk se ríe y luego gime rápidamente. —Ugh, creo que en realidad podría estar muerto.

—Te reviviré.

Donghae sonríe y se inclina para besar a Eunhyuk.


	20. Nuevo

—Vamos, sólo un poco más.

—Hae, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

Eunhyuk gruñe de frustración mientras levanta de nuevo el otro lado de la caja. Le resulta un tanto patético que Donghae sea mucho más fuerte que él.

Llevan la nueva mesa de la cocina de Donghae, que a Donghae le llevó cuatro horas comprar porque quería una extremadamente resistente.

Mirar a los asistentes de ventas observar a Donghae sentado en la parte superior de las muestra había sido divertido y vergonzoso.

—Es pesado —se queja Eunhyuk.

—Puedes hacerlo —alienta el otro.

—Será mejor que obtenga una recompensa —bromea Eunhyuk.

—Por supuesto, Hyukkie.


	21. Nacimiento

—Sabes que no sucede al instante, ¿verdad?

Donghae se vuelve para mirar el nuevo tanque de peces en su sala de estar. Eunhyuk y él habían ido a la tienda a comprar monos marinos porque Eunhyuk no podía creer que Donghae nunca hubiera tenido uno cuando era niño.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero perderme su nacimiento.

—No se parecerán en nada a lo que piensas que lo harían con un nombre como "mono marino". Te vas a sentir realmente decepcionado.

Donghae hace pucheros mientras se levanta del suelo.

—¿Entonces por qué me hiciste comprarlos?

Eunhyuk simplemente se ríe.


	22. Murmullo

Donghae puede escuchar a alguien susurrar, pero todavía está demasiado dormido para entender lo que está diciendo. Trata de concentrarse, pero parece que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

Media hora más tarde, escucha a alguien murmurar y se da cuenta de que debe ser Eunhyuk. Se vuelve para encontrar la cara de su novio delante de la suya.

—Hola, dormilón. ¿Tienes hambre? Ordené el desayuno.

—Mhmm, ¿qué ordenaste?

—Panqueques de la cafetería que te gusta —responde Eunhyuk mientras Donghae intenta levantarse con la ayuda de los hombros de Eunhyuk. Termina tirando de Eunhyuk sobre la cama.

—Prefiero acurrucarme contigo en lugar de eso.


	23. Engañoso

Eunhyuk ha estado actuando extraño por unos días. Donghae no sabe lo que está pasando, pero no le gusta la forma en que lo hace sentir. Su estómago ha estado en nudos desde que comenzó a notarlo.

Incluso atrapó a Eunhyuk mirando a través de su vestidor a principios de semana.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Has estado actuando extraño.

—¿Extraño? —suena antinatural.

—Sí —Donghae inclina su cabeza en respuesta—. ¿Vas a romper conmigo?

Eunhyuk camina hacia Donghae. —¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Más tarde esa noche, Eunhyuk le regala a Donghae anillos de parejas.


	24. Aislamiento

—Probablemente deberíamos levantarnos de la cama. La gente podría comenzar a preocuparse por nosotros —sugiere Eunhyuk, pero no da ninguna indicación de que realmente se vaya a mover.

—¡No! —Donghae declara—. Tengo mucho más que hacer en esta cama antes de decidir reincorporarme a la sociedad.

—¿Oh si? —Eunhyuk se ríe—. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer?

—Oh, ¿quieres saber? —Donghae se burla mientras se sienta—. Bueno, hay un hombre hermoso y sexy a mi lado.

—Mhmm, ¿hermoso?

—Bastante. Y sexy. Muy sexy —agrega Donghae.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que la sociedad puede esperar.

—Sí, puede.


	25. Hambre

—Te extraño —Donghae murmura en su teléfono. Eunhyuk está fuera por negocios en Japón. Estará allí por una semana.

—También te extraño.

Donghae puede escuchar a Eunhyuk arrastrando los pies en su habitación de hotel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta.

—Comiendo —murmura Eunhyuk alrededor de un trozo de pescado—. ¿Todavía no has comido?

—Realmente no tengo hambre.

—Hae —Eunhyuk regaña, pero Donghae descarta el tema.

Hablan hasta que suena el timbre de Donghae veinte minutos después. Ha entregado una pizza ya pagada.

Cuando abre la caja, encuentra una nota escrita en la parte superior de la caja:

_No mueras de hambre sin mí._

_-Hyuk_


	26. Frágil

Donghae lo tiene en su mano durante veinte segundos antes de que se le caiga y está limpiando fragmentos de vidrio del piso.

—Lo siento.

Se disculpa, mientras comienza a limpiar el marco de la foto ahora roto que Eunhyuk le acaba de regalar. La foto en el interior es de su viaje a la casa de sus padres dos semanas antes. Sus caras están cubiertas de polvo de su viaje en el sótano.

Eunhyuk se ríe con incredulidad.

—Debería sorprenderme, pero no lo estoy.

Donghae inclina la cabeza avergonzado. —Era bonito.

—La próxima vez te conseguiré uno de plástico.


	27. Invierno

El viento aúlla afuera, chocando ruidosamente contra los cristales de las ventanas.

La pareja se hospeda en la casa de la abuela de Eunhyuk en unas pequeñas vacaciones lejos de la ciudad. Su abuela dejó la casa a la madre de Eunhyuk cuando falleció unos años antes.

—Lo siento por esto. Pensé que la calefacción funcionaba —los dientes de Eunhyuk rechinan mientras habla. Se acurruca más cerca de Donghae, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Me gusta un poco —responde Donghae—. Además, hay maneras divertidas de calentarnos —le hace un guiño juguetonamente a su novio.

—No en la casa de mi abuela, Hae.

Donghae hace pucheros y Eunhyuk es un caso perdido. 


	28. Ignorar

El viaje por el ascensor es silencioso. Ninguno de los dos habla y uno está más enojado que el otro.

Llegan a la puerta del departamento de Eunhyuk en silencio y entran, aún sin decir una palabra.

Donghae entra rápidamente a la cocina y toma un trapo limpio y algo de hielo.

Encuentra a Eunhyuk en el baño, limpiando un corte que tiene sobre la ceja izquierda. Toda la zona está empezando a hincharse.

—Realmente necesitas aprender a ignorar a las personas, Hyuk —Donghae regaña a su novio mientras coloca el hielo en el moretón.

—Ese hombre estaba siendo un imbécil.

—Y no fuiste mejor.


	29. Color

—¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso? Hazlo ya —Eunhyuk resopla con frustración porque Donghae no se está moviendo.

—Ya lo has mezclado, ¿sí? —Donghae pregunta mientras se desliza unos guantes de goma.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿podrías simplemente hacerlo ya? —Eunhyuk está impaciente.

—Pero me gusta mucho el rubio; es sexy. ¿Por qué quieres que sea azul?

Eunhyuk se ríe. —Es temporal, Hae. Se quitará después de algunas lavadas.

Donghae hace pucheros y agarra la botella de tinte para el cabello. Eunhyuk ve esto en el espejo.

—¿Qué tal sólo el frente? ¿Por ahora?

Donghae sonríe.


	30. Elegencia

Hay algo en la forma en que Eunhyuk se mueve que atrae la atención de Donghae.

Cada vez.

Así es como Eunhyuk logró llamar la atención de Donghae la noche que se conocieron.

Donghae había sido arrastrado al club de mala gana esa noche. Estaba increíblemente aburrido y listo para irse cuando vio a Eunhyuk en el centro de la pista de baile.

Eunhyuk se movió con una ligereza y sensualidad que habían cautivado a Donghae desde el momento en que el otro hombre balanceó sus caderas. En ese momento, nadie más parecía existir, sino el hermoso desconocido.

Donghae caminó hacia él y le preguntó su nombre.


	31. Pertenecer

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —le pregunta Donghae a Eunhyuk. El otro hombre simplemente se inclina y coloca un beso en la mano izquierda de Donghae, luego se sienta frente a él.

—Estaba viendo algo desde afuera, eso es todo.

La respuesta de Eunhyuk no es lo suficientemente satisfactoria para Donghae.

—¿Porqué fue eso?

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk se hace el tonto.

—Me besaste la mano.

—¿Ah, eso?—Eunhyuk sonríe hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería.

—Si, eso.

—Acabo de dejarle saber a alguien a quien perteneces —responde Eunhyuk con orgullo.

Donghae sonríe. —Me siento halagado y ligeramente insultado, todo al mismo tiempo.

Eunhyuk se ríe a carcajadas.


	32. Atragantarse

—No va a desaparecer, Hyuk.

Donghae observa mientras su novio prácticamente inhala su almuerzo. Eunhyuk no dice nada y sigue comiendo.

—Haces eso. Mucho.

—¿Hago qué? —pregunta Eunhyuk.

—Come tu comida demasiado rápido. No es seguro.

—Los chicos mayores en la escuela solían robarme el almuerzo, así que aprendí a no esperar y comer mi almuerzo rápidamente o de lo contrario tendría hambre todo el día.

—Bueno, tonto, no te lo voy a quitar, así que por favor, más despacio. No quiero que te ahogues. Te quiero aquí por mucho tiempo.

—Me gusta cuando te preocupas por mí, Hae.


	33. Alcanzar

—Hae, no creo que pueda poner esto mucho más alto.

Eunhyuk está tratando de nivelar la pieza de "arte" en la pared que Donghae compró en una venta de arte. Eunhyuk piensa que es la cosa más fea que jamás haya visto.

Donghae no dice nada. Está demasiado ocupado mirando a Eunhyuk.

—¡Yah! —Eunhyuk grita—. ¿Donde quieres esto?

—Más alto —murmuró distraídamente Donghae. Está demasiado concentrado en la piel que se muestra sobre los pantalones de Eunhyuk mientras se estira.

—Hae, ¿estás prestando atención?

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dije justo ahora?

—Algo sobre querer que te quite toda tu ropa.


	34. Difícil

—Inserte A en la ranura B. Use la perrilla J para atornillar.

Donghae está leyendo las instrucciones de un nuevo armario que compró Eunhyuk.

—¿Ranura qué? ¿Y qué perillas? No vino con perillas.

Eunhyuk arroja el destornillador en su mano hacia la pared con frustración. Él y Donghae han intentado armar el armario durante la última hora, y todo lo que han logrado ensamblar es una de las puertas corredizas.

—Tal vez deberías haber hecho que la gente en la tienda la armara y luego lo entregaran.

Eunhyuk mira a su novio. —El chico de la tienda dijo que era fácil.


	35. Chapter 35

Hace un calor insoportable en el apartamento de Donghae. Ambos hombres están en sus bóxers mientras se sientan frente al aire acondicionado.

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor? —se queja Eunhyuk.

—Aparentemente el dueño aumentó la calefacción anoche cuando hacía mucho frío, y lo rompió para apagarlo —Donghae habla lentamente, sin querer ejercer ninguna energía.

—Apenas puedes entrar aquí, hace mucho calor. Deberíamos ir a mi casa.

—Prometí que iba a cocinar.

—¿Y no puedes hacer eso en mi casa? De todos modos estamos allí la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Por qué no te mudas?


	36. Revestimiento

Donghae está gimiendo de dolor mientras se sienta en la oficina del dentista. Está sosteniendo un fajo de servilletas contra su boca para evitar que más sangre corra por su barbilla.

Eunhyuk está ocupado llenando todos los formularios necesarios para él. De vez en cuando levanta la vista para mirar al otro hombre; eso lo hace reír.

Donghae intentar decir algo alrededor de las servilletas. Eunhyuk solo puede distinguir la palabra "no" del discurso confuso.

—A veces me pregunto cómo has logrado vivir tanto tiempo.

Donghae mira a Eunhyuk lastimosamente haciendo que el hombre mayor se ría.

—Oh, mi hermoso tonto torpe.


	37. Caído

Eunhyuk no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que ve a Donghae caminar hacia él. Su novio a menudo comenta que Eunhyuk es el que tiene el andar cautivador, pero Eunhyuk no está de acuerdo.

Donghae no tiene gracia en sus pasos, pero hay una masculinidad y arrogancia en sus pasos, incluso cuando se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Al verlo caminar hacia él ahora, pone una sonrisa en su rostro. Primero ve la bufanda azul brillante, pero rápidamente encuentra esos ojos hermosos que siempre parecen estar tristes.

Eunhyuk nunca se sintió así antes.

Nunca se ha enamorado de nadie como lo ha hecho de Donghae.


	38. Pesadilla

Mientras dormía, Eunhyuk puede distinguir el sonido de la respiración agitada y la sensación de alguien retorciéndose a su lado. Se despierta de inmediato.

Enciende su lámpara para encontrar a Donghae moviéndose y gimiendo como si le doliera.

Eunhyuk lo sacude suavemente para que se despierte. Donghae se levanta de la cama con un jadeo e inmediatamente se aferra a Eunhyuk.

—Oh, gracias a Dios, estás bien.

—Hae, ¿qué pasó?

—Fue horrible —tartamudea Donghae—. Te vi morir.

Donghae está llorando.

Eunhyuk sonríe mientras limpia las lágrimas de su novio.

—Te amo.

Esta vez Eunhyuk es el valiente.


	39. Contagioso

Donghae y Eunhyuk deciden que este particular viernes por la noche es uno para pasarlo dentro.

Una razón es que es la noche más cálida del año hasta ahora, lo que significa que es muy probable que todos salgan. En segundo lugar, es su aniversario de seis meses. En tercer lugar, Eunhyuk está enfermo y también ha logrado enfermar a Donghae.

—Lo siento, te enfermé. Deberíamos salir por nuestro aniversario. Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mejoraste.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez, no soy el único que huele a vapor rub.

Eunhyuk se ríe y se acurruca más cerca de Donghae.


	40. Hasta Nunca

El apartamento de Donghae está vacío. No tomó tanto tiempo como se esperaba empacar todo.

—¿Qué está mal? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras camina detrás de Donghae y lo abraza. Está de pie en el centro de lo que era su dormitorio.

—¿Es extraño que ni siquiera estoy un poco triste por haberme mudado de aquí? Siento que debería sentir algo. Quiero decir, todavía recuerdo lo asustado que estaba al mudarme a la ciudad solo.

—Creo que es porque simplemente no te estás mudando a otro "lugar" solo, sino que te mudas a una nueva casa.

Donghae asiente. —Sí. Vamos a casa.


	41. Adiós

—¿Por qué nunca lo dices? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras camina hacia el control de seguridad en el aeropuerto. Se va a ir por negocios unos días.

—No me gusta decirlo. Y definitivamente no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Por qué? No me has dicho el por qué.

—Tienes que irte —presiona Donghae, no queriendo tener esta conversación.

—¡Vamos! Dime.

—¡Bien! Porque si por alguna razón no pudiera volver a verte, no quiero que mis últimas palabras sean "adiós". Prefiero que sean "Te amo".

Eunhyuk sonríe alegremente.


	42. Cicatrices

—¿Qué tal este de aquí? —Donghae señala una pequeña cicatriz en la parte posterior de la pantorrilla derecha de Eunhyuk.

—Cadena de bicicleta suelta. Mi pie resbaló del pedal, y mi pantorrilla se raspó.

—Tengo uno de una cadena de bicicletas también. Es esta —Donghae se mueve en la cama y señala una cicatriz en su tobillo.

—Por supuesto que te ha pasado —bromea Eunhyuk—. Me sorprende que tu cuerpo entero no sea una gran cicatriz.

Donghae se queda boquiabierto mirando a Eunhyuk. —No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Voy a hacerte pagar por eso.

Eunhyuk sonríe. —Estoy listo para mi castigo.


	43. Último Baile

Eunhyuk es un tremendo bailarín; es lo que atrajo a Donghae al hombre en primer lugar.

Donghae no puede tener suficiente de eso.

Por eso está bien con ir a un club con Eunhyuk. Al hombre le encanta bailar. A Donghae le gusta mirar.

Es una situación de ganar-ganar.

Lo que no está bien son los asistentes al club que parecen tener la misma opinión que Donghae. Puede verlos observando atentamente a Eunhyuk.

-Vamos a casa -le susurra al oído de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk está perdido por el sentimiento de la música. Sigue rozándose contra Donghae.

-Una canción más -suplica Eunhyuk.

-Bien -afirma Donghae-. La última.


	44. Quemarse

—Siempre he querido intentar esto —Eunhyuk gime cuando Donghae le besa la nuca.

—Lo sé. Me lo has dicho un millón de veces —Donghae se ríe entre dientes y continúa el aluvión de besos, deteniéndose para chupar la clavícula de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk gime y se retuerce debajo de él en la cama.

—Hazlo —exige Eunhyuk mientras Donghae chupa su pezón—. Por favor, Hae. Simplemente hazlo.

Donghae recoge la vela encendida en su mesita de noche y gotea la cera en forma de D en el pecho de su novio.

Eunhyuk sisea. —Eso realmente duele. Mucho.

—Definitivamente va a dejar una marca.


	45. Quieto

—Cuidado. Cuidado, Hae. Empújalo lentamente y luego tira del otro lado.

Eunhyuk está orientando a Donghae mientras juegan un juego de Jenga con algunos amigos. Eligieron emparejarse en equipos.

Eunhyuk y Donghae ya han ganado el primer juego. Si ganan esta ronda, no tendrán que pagar las pizzas que pidieron para todos.

—Lo sé, Hyuk. Sé cómo hacerlo —responde Donghae con confianza—. Si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, es Jenga.

—Quieto. Quieto. Quieto —Eunhyuk nuevamente intenta orientar.

—En serio, Hyuk. Cállate.

Sus amigos pagan por las pizzas.


	46. Mostruo

—Cariño, no hay nada que temer. Lo prometo.

Donghae está tratando de consolar a la sobrina de Eunhyuk mientras la están acostando. Eunhyuk se ofreció como voluntario para cuidarla durante unos días esa semana para que su hermana pueda ocuparse de pintar su casa.

—Pero hay algo debajo de la cama. Vi sus grandes ojos. Da mucho miedo.

—El tío Hyukkie le dirá que se vaya. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —acepta Eunhyuk y se sienta en la cama junto a su sobrina—. Haré que se vaya. Le gusto más que a Donghae.

Donghae se burla juguetonamente de la risa de la sobrina de Eunhyuk.


	47. Vudú

Eunhyuk resopla de frustración mientras tira las galletas quemadas. Es el tercer lote que logró quemar esa mañana.

Tiene el día libre y ha estado tratando de hornear todo el día.

Donghae puede cocinar casi cualquier cosa y hornear de todo. Eunhyuk nunca ha podido hacer algo en la cocina. Es por eso que tiene tantos menús de comida a domicilio disponibles.

—¿Qué tipo de magia tienes, Hae? — Eunhyuk pregunta en voz alta con molestia.

Intenta hornear una vez más pero se rinde. Simplemente termina comprando galletas de la panadería para cuando llegue su sobrina.


	48. Brillar

—¿Por qué hay tanto brillo en todo el piso? —Eunhyuk pregunta cuando entra a su apartamento.

Donghae se acerca a él desde la cocina, saludándolo con un rápido beso.

—Tu sobrina está aquí.

—Ah. Bueno, parece que ella mató a la raza del unicornio en la sala de estar.

Donghae se ríe. —Ella ha estado haciendo una tarjeta de cumpleaños desde que llegó aquí.

—Mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana.

—No es para ti. Es para un niño en la escuela —aclara Donghae.

—¿Un nino? Caray, las niñas pequeñas trabajan rápido.

Donghae se ríe de nuevo. —Las niñas maduran más rápido.

—¿Dónde está mi mujercita? 

—Lavando sus manos en el baño.


	49. Intención

—Estoy tratando de ayudar. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dice Donghae mientras pone la cacerola sobre la estufa.

—Sé eso Hae, pero quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta. No puedo entender por qué sigo fastidiándolo.

Eunhyuk suspira con frustración. Ha estado tratando de preparar el desayuno desde que se despertó.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es freír unos huevos estúpidos. ¿Porqué es tan difícil?

—Tienes que...

—Hae. Detente. Quiero hacer esto por mí mismo.

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, Hyuk.

—Lo sé.

Eunhyuk lo intenta de nuevo, pero en última instancia, tienen cereales en su lugar.


	50. Campamento

—¿Cómo diablos te dejé convencerme de esto? —Eunhyuk resopla mientras camina por el sendero junto a Donghae. Están siguiendo al hermano y a los amigos de Donghae.

—Porque la perspectiva de acurrucarte cerca de mí en una tienda de campaña era demasiado para que la dejarás pasar —contó Donghae.

—No, definitivamente eso no lo fue.

—Además, podemos ir a nadar.

—No.

—Sexo al aire libre.

—Ah, definitivamente fue eso.

Ellos ríen.

Caminan durante dos horas antes de ubicar el sitio de campamento.

—¿Por qué hay tantos insectos? —se queja Eunhyuk.

Donghae solo sacude su cabeza y le lanza una botella de repelente de insectos.


	51. Tumba

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo?

—Está bien, Hae. Quédate aquí. Duerme poco.

Eunhyuk ajusta su corbata por décima vez.

Odia el día hoy. Ha odiado este día todos los años durante los últimos seis años. Es el aniversario de la muerte de su abuela.

Donghae lo mira jugueteando con su corbata y se levanta de la cama inmediatamente.

—Dame diez minutos para vestirme.

Eunhyuk se da vuelta para ver a su novio poniéndose unos pantalones.

—Gracias —se las arregla para decir entre lágrimas.

—Por supuesto —Donghae limpia las lágrimas y continúa vistiéndose.


	52. Máquina

El timbre de la puerta sorprende a Eunhyuk en la sala de estar. Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con una sorpresa.

De pie frente a él está el guardia de seguridad del complejo de apartamentos que dice que hay un paquete bastante grande esperando a Eunhyuk en la planta baja.

—No compré nada —Eunhyuk intenta razonar con el guardia, pero el guardia sigue insistiendo en que es para este apartamento.

Cuando llega al vestíbulo de abajo, Eunhyuk encuentra a dos hombres esperando con un gran horno a su lado.

Inmediatamente, sabe que Donghae lo ha comprado.

Eunhyuk firma por el artículo y dirige a los repartidores a dónde llevarlo.


	53. Objetivo

Donghae mira inconscientemente por la ventana de su oficina. Se encuentra haciendo esto cada vez más a menudo.

Está aburrido con su trabajo últimamente, y no ayuda que Eunhyuk lo siga presionando para que renuncie ya.

Le dice a Donghae todos los días que está claro que no le gusta lo que está haciendo. Eunhyuk le confiesa que no tiene sentido quedarse.

—La vida se trata de encontrar el lugar que te hace feliz, Hae. De encontrar el lugar donde disfrutas pasar tus días —le dice.

Desafortunadamente, actualmente no es práctico, pero un día, Donghae tiene la intención de seguir el consejo de su novio.


	54. Nada

—¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Eunhyuk se encoge de hombros. No quiere hacer nada.

—Podemos ir a algún lugar —sugiere Donghae en voz alta—. Podemos alquilar un automóvil. Ir al campo. Sólo nosotros dos.

Se sienta al lado de Eunhyuk en el sofá.

—No —se niega Eunhyuk—. Realmente no quiero ir a ningún lado.

Donghae mira hacia Eunhyuk con curiosidad. Ya tiene algunas cosas planeadas para los dos.

—¿Realmente no quieres hacer nada?

Eunhyuk se ríe. —Bueno, yo no diría eso.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco y golpea su hombro contra el costado de Eunhyuk.


	55. Jardín

—Creo que te va a gustar esto.

Eunhyuk observa lo emocionado que parece estar Donghae esta mañana. Su novio claramente ha planeado algo para su cumpleaños.

—No es una fiesta sorpresa, ¿verdad? —Eunhyuk hace una mueca ante el pensamiento. Sólo quiere relajarse.

—No. Lo prometo. No hay fiesta aquí.

Eventualmente, llegan a un pequeño pueblo con campos de lilas que los rodean.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar el fin de semana, simplemente caminando, descansando en los campos.

Eunhyuk sonríe cuando sale del auto. Es hermoso y tranquilo aquí.

Es perfecto.

—Esto es muy bonito. Gracias.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hyukkie.


	56. Lo sé

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae le pregunta a Eunhyuk desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Me has estado mirando por un tiempo.

Eunhyuk sonríe suavemente para sí mismo. —No es la primera vez, Hae.

—Lo sé —Donghae se ríe—. Y te pregunto esto cada vez. Nunca me contestas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Donghae pregunta.

—Porque tienes los ojos más hermoso, pero también los más tristes que he visto nunca. Me pregunto constantemente qué está sucediendo. Me dan ganas de darte todo lo que quieres, para que pueda verte sonreír.

Donghae jadea de sorpresa y luego sonríe alegremente.

—Sí. Así.


	57. Polvo

—¡Absolutamente no! —Eunhyuk exclama mientras mira a lo que solo puede asumir que son los muebles.

Donghae hace pucheros. —Pero me gusta.

Eunhyuk hace una mueca mientras mira el artículo de forma extraña.

—No hay forma de que te deje comprar eso.

Donghae de nuevo hace un puchero.

—No estoy cayendo por eso —Eunhyuk gira hacia otro lado—. Esa cosa es horrible, y todo lo que va a hacer es acumular polvo en casa.

—Pero realmente me gusta.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que se supone que es.

—Es una silla.

—¿Eso es una silla? Oh, pensé que era un estante. Bueno, todavía no lo estamos comprando.


	58. Sueño

—¡Buenos días! —Eunhyuk saluda a Donghae mientras camina hacia la cocina.

Donghae mira la mesa para encontrar el desayuno esperándolo, y en realidad huele bien. Por un momento, Donghae cree que todavía está soñando.

—¿Estoy despierto?

—Sí —Eunhyuk se ríe y besa a Donghae para probar su punto.

—¿Cocinaste todo esto?

Eunhyuk infla su pecho y sonríe con orgullo.

—Si. Me tomó algo de práctica, y desperdicié casi una caja completa de huevos, pero lo hice todo por mi cuenta.

—¡Hyukkie! Estoy muy orgulloso. No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieras. ¿Estás seguro de que estoy despierto?


	59. Destino

—¿Alguna vez tienes la sensación de que hemos vivido esta relación antes?

La pregunta de Donghae saca a Eunhyuk de su sueño. Los dos están sentados en el parque.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Eunhyuk pregunta mirando al hombre en sus brazos.

—A veces tengo estos momentos déjà vu cuando estoy contigo. Como que he visto esa sonrisa o te he escuchado decirme lo mismo en el pasado. No lo sé.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy tu destino, Hae?

—No sé... yo... ¿tal vez?

Eunhyuk sonríe. —Realmente eres muy lindo. Te amo.

—También te amo.


	60. Primavera

—Afuera es muy agradable —gime Donghae. Eunhyuk ha comenzado a besarle el cuello. Donghae acaba de regresar de la tienda de comestibles.

—Lo es —responde Eunhyuk mientras quita la camisa de Donghae. —Deberíamos salir.

—Sí —la palabra sale alargada cuando la mano de Eunhyuk encuentra su camino en los pantalones de Donghae. Está siendo empujado hacia la mesa de la cocina.

—Creo que el exterior está sobrevalorado —argumenta Eunhyuk mientras se sienta en una silla.

Donghae no dice nada más. Está totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir Eunhyuk, pero todo lo que sale de su boca son jadeos entrecortados por lo que Eunhyuk está haciendo con su boca.


	61. Suspiro

—¿Qué está mal? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras se sienta junto a Donghae en el sofá.

—Nada.

Eunhyuk se vuelve para mirar de cerca la cara de su novio. Puede decir que está mintiendo; el hombre ha estado suspirando desde que llegó a casa.

—Bueno, vamos a fingir que creí esa declaración.

La respuesta de Eunhyuk hace que Donghae se ría.

—Odio mi trabajo.

—Lo sé. Por eso te he dicho que renuncies.

—No es tan simple —sostiene Donghae—. No puedo solo renunciar. Hay cuentas por pagar.

—¿Y que? Podemos reducir las cosas hasta que encuentres otro trabajo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.


	62. Dedos

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Eunhyuk. Algo delicioso que huele llama su atención.

—Solo estoy derritiendo un poco de chocolate para las galletas que quiero hacer. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Eunhyuk observa a Donghae sumergir un dedo en el grueso chocolate antes de llevárselo a la boca. Las acciones de Donghae son inocentes, pero logra excitar a Eunhyuk.

Tomando la mano de Donghae, Eunhyuk chupa el chocolate de su dedo meñique, dejando que su lengua se enrede alrededor de la punta del dedo de Donghae antes de soltar su agarre.

Donghae agarra rápidamente más chocolate y lo extiende sobre el pecho desnudo de Eunhyuk.

—Supongo que las galletas tendrán que esperar.


	63. Esperando

La pierna derecha de Donghae sigue rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras espera para hablar con su jefe. Es casi el final del día, y ha estado postergando hablar con el hombre durante horas.

Juega con su teléfono y le escribe a Eunhyuk.

**Estoy nervioso. No sé si puedo hacer esto.**

**Tú puedes. Sé que puedes. Esto es sobre tu felicidad. Recuerda eso.**

**Creo que no puedo respirar. No puedo hacer esto. T.T**

**Tú puedes. Recuerda que te apoyo. ^3^**

**Te amo. ♡**

**También te amo. ♡.♡**

Donghae respira hondo y entra a la oficina de su jefe.


	64. Galán

—Vaya. Mire todos estos mensajes que tiene aquí —comenta Donghae mientras observa un viejo anuario de Eunhyuk.

—Te dije que era muy popular en la escuela.

—Hay caritas de besitos y números de teléfono junto a cada una de las firmas.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Eunhyuk. Se levanta para mirar por encima del hombro de Donghae—. Recuerdo a ese chico que escribió en verde. Me pregunto si su número todavía funciona.

—¿Qué?

—Que era una broma.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que la única razón por la que fuiste popular fue porque andabas por ahí.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Eunhyuk finge estar ofendido, haciendo que Donghae se ría.


	65. Venganza

—No puedo con este chico. ¿Cuál es su problema? —Donghae le grita a la televisión. Está viendo un nuevo drama popular y el antagonista está dispuesto a volver a vengarse por alguna razón sin sentido.

—No te pueden escuchar, Hae.

—Estúpido, idiota rico.

Eunhyuk riéndose para sí mismo. Donghae se parece mucho a un niño a veces, gritando a la televisión y riendo junto con los dibujos animados.

Es adorable y molesto, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Ugh, lo odio. No puedo esperar hasta que todo se desmorone para él. Vas a conseguir lo tuyo.

Eunhyuk se ríe para sí mismo mientras se dirige al baño.


	66. Julio

Es la primera semana de julio y Eunhyuk no necesita un recordatorio de eso mientras camina hacia su casa desde el trabajo.

Puede sentir el sudor deslizándose por detrás de su oreja hasta el cuello de su camisa. Tampoco está disfrutando de la forma en que su camisa se adhiere a su cuerpo.

Cuando entra a su apartamento, una sensación de aire fresco es lo primero que siente.

Eunhyuk casi se arrodilla en gratitud en la puerta.

—Se siente increíble.

Donghae sonríe mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Vamos. Toma una ducha. Iré a comprar un poco de helado.

—Te amo, Hae.


	67. Deseo

En este momento, Donghae desea que él y Eunhyuk puedan ir corriendo a casa para poder arrojar a su novio a la cama y hacerlo con él.

Eunhyuk no está haciendo nada, en particular, que debería provocar tales sentimientos en Donghae. Solo están pasando el rato en el parque en un picnic de la compañía empleadora de Eunhyuk.

Sin embargo, ver a Eunhyuk hacer rondas con sus colegas y verlo interactuar con los hijos de sus colegas, está haciendo cosas extrañas al libido de Donghae.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar aquí?

—Otra hora. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo planes para ti esta noche —Donghae hace un guiño.

—Media hora. Como mucho. Lo prometo.


	68. Libre

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras atiende la llamada de Donghae.

—Estoy aburrido, Hyuk —se queja Donghae—. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer conmigo mismo.

Esta llamada telefónica se está convirtiendo en una rutina para los dos desde que Donghae dejó su trabajo.

Eunhyuk se ríe. —Hae, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Hornear. Cocinar. Ponerte al día con la televisión. Leer. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Pero es aburrido estar solo en casa.

—Hae, no sé qué decirte. Sigue buscando trabajo.

—Bien. Puedo decir que estás ocupado. Te veré cuando llegues a casa más tarde.


	69. Celebración

—¡Hyukkie!

Eunhyuk está ocupado duchándose en el baño, pero rápidamente sale corriendo, temiendo que Donghae esté herido.

—¿Estás bien?

Donghae encuentra a Eunhyuk en el pasillo.

—Oh, mira cómo el jabón cubre todas las partes buenas.

—Yah, Hae. ¿Por qué gritaste?

—Conseguí un trabajo en la panadería. Por ahora solo estaré a cargo de los asuntos financieros, pero me enseñarán cómo hacer algunos de los pasteles a medida que pasa el tiempo.

—Eso es genial, Hae. Terminaré mi ducha y saldremos a celebrar.

Donghae sonríe y sigue a Eunhyuk a la ducha.


	70. Estrellas

—Cuando me siento aquí, me dan ganas de mudarme de la ciudad.

Eunhyuk mira a su novio cuyos brazos están envueltos alrededor de sus hombros.

Están sentados en el porche delantero de la casa de los padres de Donghae en el campo, mirando las estrellas.

—Es bueno estar aquí, pero creo que me perdería poder salir corriendo a las tres de la mañana para conseguir algo de comer.

Donghae se ríe. —Siempre piensas con tu estómago.

—Al menos es mejor siempre pensar con una parte diferente del cuerpo. Como tú.

Donghae se ríe y sacude a Eunhyuk en sus brazos.


	71. Morgue

—Santo cielo, Eunhyuk. ¿Ahora estamos guardando cadáveres en el apartamento? —Donghae pregunta mientras camina hacia adentro.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk responde. Sale de la cocina en nada más que un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto para saludar a Donghae.

—Se está congelando aquí, Hyuk. ¿Cómo estás en esos pantalones cortos?

—Acabo de volver de correr.

—Es una nevera aquí. Te vas a enfermar por eso —Donghae reprende a su novio.

—No lo haré, pero si te hace sentir mejor, apagaré el aire acondicionado.

—Sí por favor. No hay nada peor que enfermarse en el verano.


	72. Espacio

Todo lo que está haciendo Eunhyuk parece ser molesto y frustrante para Donghae.

Donghae ya ha discutido con él tres veces desde que se despertaron, y Eunhyuk no puede entender por qué es eso.

Intenta hablar con él, pero Donghae sigue pidiendo espacio.

A Eunhyuk realmente no le importan los gritos, pero cuando Donghae comienza a ignorarlo y le da el tratamiento silencioso, comienza a preocuparle, ya que Donghae suele ser el hablador y juguetón.

Está preocupado y no sabe cómo manejar la situación. No quiere pelear.

No hablan por el resto de ese día.


	73. Encubrimiento

Hace poco más de una semana que Donghae se ha estado distanciando de Eunhyuk.

Hablan brevemente por las mañanas, e incluso cuando llegan a casa por la noche, hay una tensión de la que Eunhyuk está demasiado consciente.

Siente que está caminando sobre alfileres y agujas alrededor de Donghae.

No puede averiguar cómo evaluar la situación o cómo plantear la conversación.

Es frustrante, pero eventualmente se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa, Hae?

Donghae solo levanta la vista de su cena y evita la pregunta.

—Creo que deberíamos pintar la cocina de blanco.


	74. Solo

Durante diez días, la tensión en el apartamento ha frustrado a Eunhyuk. No puede conseguir que Donghae le dé una respuesta directa a todo lo que le pregunta.

Intenta todo para que el otro hombre muestre algún tipo de emoción que no sea la indiferencia.

Donghae evita las preguntas de Eunhyuk cada vez, siempre encontrando una manera de cambiar el tema.

Eunhyuk se siente perdido con la situación y las cosas solo empeoran el viernes.

Donghae no viene a casa.

Cuando Eunhyuk lo llama, recibe su correo de voz, diez veces.

Es la primera vez en meses que Eunhyuk se siente solo.

Llorar hasta dormirse.


	75. Coma

A las cuatro de la mañana, Eunhyuk se despierta por el sonido de su celular sonando al lado de su oído.

—Eunhyuk —la voz en el otro extremo de la llamada es tímida. Donghae definitivamente ha estado llorando.

—Hae, ¿qué pasa?

—Estoy en el hospital.

Eunhyuk inmediatamente se levanta y comienza a buscar ropa para vestirse.

—¿Estás herido?

—No, yo no —tartamudea Donghae—. Mi papá está muy enfermo.

—Estaré allí pronto, Hae.

El corazón de Eunhyuk duele cuando oye que Donghae se rompe y llora.

—No quería agobiarte.

Con esas pocas palabras, Eunhyuk entiende el comportamiento de Donghae en los últimos días.


	76. Cartas

Donghae está en silencio después del funeral de su padre; a Eunhyuk le duele verlo así porque sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer por él en este momento.

Tiene que darle tiempo.

El padre de Donghae falleció unos días después de la llegada de Eunhyuk al hospital. El hombre les ocultó la enfermedad. No había mostrado indicios de que estuviera enfermo cuando lo habían visitado hacía meses.

El padre de Donghae lo había sabido durante meses y había recopilado una colección de más de 200 cartas para su hijo.

Eunhyuk pasa la noche después del funeral leyendo cada carta a un Donghae que solloza.


	77. Llamada

—¿Hyukkie? —pregunta Donghae.

Eunhyuk sonríe para sí mismo en el otro extremo de la llamada telefónica.

Donghae ha estado volviendo lentamente a su estado alegre desde el funeral de su padre.

Todavía hay momentos en que se calla, pero después de tres semanas, Eunhyuk atrapa a Donghae sonriendo con más frecuencia.

—¿Sí, Hae?

—Salgamos a cenar. Estoy de humor para relajarme un poco.

—¿En serio? —Eunhyuk está sorprendido.

—No puedo seguir siendo un ermitaño.

—No me importa quedarme en casa, Hae.

—Lo sé, pero mi papá me patearía si me viera actuar así.

Donghae se ríe y Eunhyuk se une alegremente.


	78. Música

Eunhyuk entra silenciosamente en el apartamento. Aunque para ser honesto, Donghae está tocando música tan fuerte que duda que su novio incluso lo haya escuchado entrar.

Se encuentra junto a la entrada de la cocina y observa a Donghae moviendo sus caderas con la música mientras mezcla algunos dulces que probablemente está haciendo.

Eunhyuk se siente un poco como un voyerista mirando a su novio, pero está haciendo un gran espectáculo, y Eunhyuk no quiere apartar los ojos.

—Hola James Bond, hay un precio para este espectáculo.

Eunhyuk se ríe mientras camina hacia Donghae.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Reflejo en la puerta del microondas.


	79. Silencio

—Shh —Donghae susurra mientras Eunhyuk protesta por la venda de los ojos que se desliza sobre sus ojos.

—Donghae...

—Sé un buen chico y mantén la boca cerrada, Hyuk. Prometo que valdrá la pena si lo haces.

Eunhyuk se estremece contra el pecho de Donghae mientras deja que el hombre lo guíe hacia su dormitorio.

—Que viene...

—¿Qué dije? —Donghae reprende a su novio. Se detiene en el medio del pasillo y muerde la clavícula de Eunhyuk haciéndolo gemir en una fusión de dolor y placer.

—Shh.

—Ni siquiera puedo mo...

Donghae vuelve a morderle la clavícula respondiendo a la pregunta inacabada.

—Tranquilo.


	80. Tarjetas

—¿Qué es esto? —Donghae pregunta.

En la mesa de café, Eunhyuk ha presentado una variedad de tarjetas. Cada tarjeta tiene un número que va del 1 al 20.

—Esta es una pequeña muestra de mi afecto.

Donghae sonríe mientras mira entre Eunhyuk y la mesa.

—Cada tarjeta tiene algo escrito.

—Como una actividad.

—O evento. O algo que has querido hacer, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Donghae recoge la tarjeta con el número 7 escrito y sonríe al leerla.

—¿Donghae Sundae?

—Te desnudas, y yo consigo todos los aderezos.


	81. Insignia

Eunhyuk y Donghae están ayudando a la madre de Donghae a limpiar la casa, mientras que su madre visita a su hermana.

—Oye, esto dice COSAS DE LA ESCUELA. ¿Qué quieres hacer con esto? —pregunta Eunhyuk agarrando la caja.

—¿Qué hay adentro? Tal vez quiera algo.

En el interior hay fotos y proyectos de la vieja escuela, así como una chaqueta en perfecto estado.

—Póntelo —sugiere Eunhyuk.

La chaqueta queda ajustada en el cuerpo más musculoso y más viejo de Donghae, pero Eunhyuk disfruta de la forma en que lo ve.

Camina hasta Donghae y traza con su dedo el diseño de la insignia de la escuela.

—Vamos a llevar esto a casa.


	82. Elefante

—Oh, Hyuk. ¡Son tan lindos! —Donghae chilla mientras sostiene un juego de saleros y pimenteros con forma de elefante.

Eunhyuk inmediatamente sacude la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—De ninguna manera estamos comprando eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Son adorables.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, están desteñidos. En segundo lugar, ya tenemos saleros y pimenteros. No necesitamos más baratijas en casa.

—Vamos. Se verán lindos en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk grita—. No coinciden con nada en la cocina y con tu tendencia a hacer otras cosas en la mesa de la cocina además de comer, terminarán en pedazos en el piso.


	83. Monopolio

Eunhyuk se despierta de una siesta de cinco minutos para encontrar a Donghae riendo victoriosamente mientras señala a uno de sus amigos. Todos a su alrededor también se están riendo.

—¿Qué... qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó? —Eunhyuk murmura somnoliento.

—Donghae acaba de entrar y pateó los culos de todos nosotros.

Eunhyuk se vuelve para mirar a su novio y sonríe por lo feliz que se ve sosteniendo el dinero falso de todos. Está prácticamente radiante en su silla.

Se ríe junto con él.

—Nunca supe que Monopolio realmente tenía un final. Siempre pierdo o todos se dan por vencidos.

—Te dije que era bueno, Hyuk.


	84. Realidad

Donghae se despierta por los sonidos de Eunhyuk gimiendo a su lado.

Conoce muy bien los sonidos.

Donghae se sienta en la cama para mirarlo. Observa cómo su novio mueve sus caderas en la cama, y no puede evitar sonreír.

Eunhyuk se ve tan lascivo y Donghae quiere dárselo. 

El deseo de ayudar gana, Donghae se desliza por la cama y despierta a Eunhyuk besándolo lentamente en el pecho hasta que llega a su bóxer.

—Oh, ¿entonces no estoy soñando?

Donghae le guiña un ojo a Eunhyuk y comienza a mordisquear su muslo interno.


	85. Serenidad

El otoño ha llegado y Donghae no podría estar más feliz en este momento.

Pensó que nunca se sentiría feliz después de la muerte de su padre, pero Eunhyuk ha logrado hacer eso.

Había estado allí para él cuando se convirtió en un caparazón de su yo anterior y cuando se convirtió en un ermitaño.

Eunhyuk lo consoló cuando se soltaba sollozando incontrolablemente e incluso cuando se enojaba por las cosas más simples.

El hombre lo calma y le trae paz.

No puede creer lo enamorado que está y cómo se enamora más de Eunhyuk cada día.


	86. Hueso

—Vamos a tener un perro —sugiere Donghae.

Eunhyuk levanta la vista de su almuerzo para encontrar a su novio comenzando a mirarlo ansiosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Quieres un perro?

—Creo que sería muy bueno tener uno en casa.

Eunhyuk frunce los labios mientras contempla cómo responder. Parece el siguiente paso lógico en su relación.

—Bueno.

—Espera. ¿De verdad? —Donghae pregunta con entusiasmo. Sonríe alegremente antes de levantarse de su silla y correr para sentarse en el regazo de Eunhyuk.

—Sí. Creo que sería muy agradable —responde Eunhyuk y besa a Donghae en la mejilla.


	87. Polvo de Tiza

Eunhyuk llega a casa y se encuentra con Donghae pintando un rectángulo negro en la pared de la cocina, al lado del refrigerador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Eunhyuk pregunta. Está viendo a Donghae pintar meticulosamente entre el rectángulo de cinta de pintura azul, que ha creado.

—Es pintura de pizarra.

—Está bien —Eunhyuk enuncia la palabra lentamente—. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Donghae se ríe. —Es para escribir pequeños recordatorios y recetas mientras las estoy creando.

—¿No sería más fácil un marcador?

—Sí, pero no es tan agradable —argumenta Donghae.

—Sería menos desordenado.

—No produce mucho polvo.

—Bueno, cualquiera sea la cantidad que produzca, puedes limpiarlo.


	88. Manuscrito

Eunhyuk puede sentir a Donghae mirándolo. Lo hace levantar la vista del cuaderno en el que está garabateando.

—¿Por qué estás mirando, Hae? —pregunta, rompiendo la concentración de Donghae.

—Hemos estado juntos durante casi un año y nunca he preguntado esto. ¿Qué escribes exactamente en ese libro?

La pregunta sorprende a Eunhyuk. Sabe que lo ha dejado fuera de su bolsa en numerosas ocasiones. Ha habido muchas oportunidades para que Donghae eche un vistazo.

—Lo que estoy escribiendo es una novela —bromea antes de mostrarle a Donghae las listas que le gusta crear y todos los garabatos de los ojos de Donghae.


	89. Tinta

—No sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero realmente me hace cosquillas —Donghae se ríe adormilado.

Eunhyuk ha estado levantado por un tiempo y ha estado dibujando pequeños corazones en el pecho de Donghae con un bolígrafo.

—Estoy creando una obra maestra, así que por favor abstente de moverte para poder completarla —le informa Eunhyuk.

Donghae se ríe de nuevo y hace que Eunhyuk arrastre el bolígrafo por el torso de su novio y las sábanas de la cama.

—Bueno, no solo arruinaste la obra maestra, también arruinaste las sábanas de la cama.

Donghae se burla. —No soy el que sostiene el bolígrafo, Picasso. Creo que lo arruinaste todo tú solo.


	90. Perfección

Eunhyuk no puede evitar mirar fijamente la foto en su tableta durante el trabajo.

Su hermana había tomado la foto el domingo por la tarde y había salido hermosa.

La sonrisa de Donghae en la foto es de una milla de ancho. Eunhyuk no puede dejar de mirar al hombre que en la foto tiene los brazos sobre sus hombros.

Él mismo se ve igual de emocionado en los brazos de su novio con un pequeño cachorro marrón chocolate en sus manos.

Se ven como una familia y eso hace que Eunhyuk llore.

Nunca pensó que tendría esto, nunca pensó que alguna vez estaría tan cerca de la perfección.


	91. Anillo

Eunhyuk corre hacia el dormitorio cuando Donghae grita.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunta cuando encuentra a Donghae. Está apoyado contra la pared con las rodillas levantadas contra su pecho. Es obvio que está tratando de no llorar.

—No puedo encontrar mi anillo —Donghae se ahoga.

—¿De qué anillo estás hablando?

—¡Nuestro anillo! El anillo que me diste.

Esta vez, Donghae no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

Eunhyuk se sienta al lado de Donghae y pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Creo que estamos más allá del punto en nuestra relación donde un anillo no es tan importante, Hae.

—Es importante para mí.


	92. Conducir

—¿A dónde vamos? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras el aire de otoño entra por la ventana abierta del auto.

—A ninguna parte —responde Donghae descaradamente. Su sonrisa es brillante cuando se enfoca en el camino por delante de él. Puede sentir a Eunhyuk mirándolo, dándole esa mirada que claramente significa que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo Donghae.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo disfruta del paisaje.

—Sin embargo, ¿vamos a alguna parte? ¿Cierto?

Donghae se ríe y golpea juguetonamente el hombro de Eunhyuk.

—Sólo disfruta el viaje.

Eunhyuk se enfoca en el perro que está en su regazo, lo que le da ganas de acercarse a la ventana.


	93. Ausente

—¿Cómo está ahí? —Donghae le pregunta a Eunhyuk. El otro hombre está fuera por trabajo otra vez.

—Lo mismo que siempre.

Donghae puede escuchar lo cansado que está Eunhyuk; se ha ido por tres días, y sabe que Eunhyuk estuvo ocupado cada hora de esos días.

—Vete a dormir, Hyuk. Te llamo mañana por la mañana.

—¡No! —protesta Eunhyuk, aunque sabe que debería dormir un poco antes de la reunión de mañana por la mañana.

—Duerme. Podemos hablar mañana.

—Te extraño, Hae —interviene rápidamente Eunhyuk.

—También te extraño —responde Donghae, sonriendo para sí mismo—. Te llamaré mañana, así que por favor duerme.


	94. Luna Llena

Eunhyuk y Donghae están sentados en el porche de la casa de los padres de Donghae. Su perro está durmiendo entre ellos.

Cada vez que conducen, pasan la noche sentados en el porche.

—Las lunas llenas son mis favoritas.

Donghae se vuelve hacia Eunhyuk con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eunhyuk—. ¿Qué dije?

—No sabía que te gustaban las lunas llenas. Sabes lo que dicen de ellas, ¿verdad?

Eunhyuk sacude la cabeza.

—Dicen que las lunas llenas sacan el lado salvaje de la gente.

—¿Ahora lo hacen?

Donghae asiente y menea las cejas sugestivamente.

Eunhyuk solo se ríe.


	95. Nueva Dirección

Eunhyuk está acurrucado cómodamente en los brazos de Donghae, durmiendo pacíficamente. De vez en cuando, suspira en el hueco del cuello de Donghae, haciéndole cosquillas. Su perra duerme tranquilamente en los pies de Eunhyuk, manteniéndolos calientes.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Donghae sintió que su vida se estaba alejando de donde quería ir, pero Eunhyuk ha logrado volver a encarrilarlo.

Por ahora, no debería sorprenderse por eso.

Eunhyuk ha sido nada menos que increíble. Han tenido su cuota de dificultades, pero Donghae no la cambiaría por nada.

Donghae suspira contento.

Realmente ama a dónde se dirige su vida.


	96. Azúcar

—Huelo algo delicioso —canta Eunhyuk mientras sale del dormitorio.

—Buenos días —Donghae lo saluda. Envía un beso volador a Eunhyuk antes de volver a voltear panqueques.

—¿De qué sabor estás haciendo?

—Fresa.

Eunhyuk suspira felizmente mientras toma asiento.

—Me encanta que puedas cocinar.

—¿Esa es la única razón? —se burla Donghae.

—No es la única razón, sino una grande —dice Eunhyuk a su vez.

Donghae se ríe y le dice a Eunhyuk que ponga la mesa.

—Pero ¿qué hay de esa primera vez que cocinaste para mí? ¿Por qué sabía tan mal?

—Tenías azúcar en el recipiente etiquetado con sal.


	97. Vacaciones

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —pregunta Eunhyuk a un Donghae adormilado. Ambos están en unas vacaciones de diez días.

—Nada. Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día.

Donghae bosteza y se acurruca más cerca de Eunhyuk. El movimiento llama la atención de su perro o niño, como le gusta llamarlo a Donghae.

Se abre camino entre la pareja y comienza a lamer ambas caras.

—Creo que él quiere salir afuera.

—Creo que quieres que salgamos afuera. Sé que el perro solo quiere abrazar a sus papás. ¿No es así, mi muchacho?

Eunhyuk suspira en derrota.


	98. Feliz Cumpleaños

Donghae se da vuelta en la cama para encontrar que está completamente solo. Ni siquiera el perro está acampado a los pies de la cama.

Intenta escuchar a Eunhyuk, pero todo lo que oye es el tintineo del collar del perro mientras camina.

Finalmente, sale de la cama y es recibido con un rastro de confeti en forma de corazón esparcido en el suelo que apunta hacia la puerta.

Una vez que llega al pasillo, se encuentra con más confeti y una serie de globos que se alinean en las paredes hacia la sala de estar.

Eunhyuk está allí esperando con una rosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hae.


	99. Siempre

La pareja pasa la mañana del cumpleaños de Donghae alimentándose con los chocolates que Eunhyuk ha comprado

No importa que sean las diez de la mañana. Los chocolates hacen el desayuno perfecto ese día.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —le dice Eunhyuk a Donghae.

Saca una caja de anillo de debajo de la almohada del sofá. Cuando abre la caja, Donghae ve el anillo que pensó que había perdido.

Comienza a llorar. —Pensé que lo había perdido.

—Fui a grabarlo.

Eunhyuk sonríe mientras saca el anillo y le muestra a Donghae lo que está grabado en el interior.

D&E: SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE.


	100. Un Año

Donghae y Eunhyuk se toman de la mano mientras caminan por un tramo familiar de la ciudad. Se apiñan uno cerca del otro.

Es una noche fría de octubre.

Acaban de terminar de cenar en un restaurante que han querido probar durante meses.

Eunhyuk deja de caminar abruptamente cuando llegan a un callejón familiar.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —pregunta Eunhyuk y Donghae sonríe.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Feliz aniversario, Donghae.

—Feliz aniversario, Eunhyuk.

—Te amo, Donghae.

—También te amo, Eunhyuk.

Comparten un beso apasionado en el lugar donde sus labios se juntaron por primera vez hace un año.


End file.
